


A Gods Guide On How To Redeem A Demon

by Eriisbestgirl, Null404



Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Regrets Everything, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki Isn't As Terrible As Canon, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, OP Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Trauma, Will Cipher exists, Yeet The Grapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriisbestgirl/pseuds/Eriisbestgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null404/pseuds/Null404
Summary: Prophecies SuckEspecially When You Don't Know The Whole ThingA.K.ABill Cypher Has Many RegretsMostly Dying
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bill Cipher & Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher, Midoriya Izuku & Bill Cypher, Midoriya Izuku & Will Cypher, Nezu & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178





	1. Patience Paid

In a vast empty space, a being of great power waits. 

They float for seemingly an eternity, then what they've been expecting arrives. 

The space which was empty before, suddenly becomes less empty as within it as a yellow creature appears.

A creature known by many names.

By many faces.

And many crimes.

Bill. Cypher.

Bill remains unconscious, his 2 dimensional body floating through the void, the entity waiting for Bill to awaken, much like it waited for him to call upon its name. 

The triangular demon was one of their creations, but a most intriguing one at that.

For he was not created to be a demon.

Just a normal creature of the 2nd dimension.

And then he burned it all to the ground, liberating it in his own warped way.

The prophecy had unveiled itself then, showing how his reign would end.

And since then, it has waited.

Suddenly, Bill’s eye shoots open and his arm reaches out shouting one word in pure undiluted rage. 

A singular name.

“STANLEEEEY!!!”

And as soon as he had started, he stopped. 

Blinking a few times before looking around himself, wondering exactly where the hell he was.

Not in hell, that's for sure.

He was banned from there after he turned all the blood and lava into pudding.

The creature spoke up.

**"CYPHER."**

Bill quickly turns around to the source of the sound. He identifies the being instantly.

His creator.

**Everything's** creator.

**AXOLOTL** .

“OH heya Ax! Looks like my gamble worked!" Bill casually replied "So when do I get to go back? Cause I want to make those pines pay for what they did.” 

As Bill slowly turns more red, thinking about what he was going to do to those stupid meatbags,  **AXOLOTL** the god of weirdness, magic, reincarnation, and twins, frowned.

**"YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK CYPHER."**

“What? But I invoked your power to come back from death, that was the deal!” Bill says, anger seeping into his voice once again.

**“YOU INVOKED MY NAME CYPHER, AS EXPECTED.**

**BUT YOU ASSUME MUCH OF WHAT THAT MEANS.”**

"WHAT?!" Bill screamed. "This isn't fair! I did the speech, I SHOULD GET WHAT I DESERVE!"

**“AND YOU WILL CYPHER. BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU DESIRE.”**

**"AFTER ALL, THIS IS JUST FULFILLING THE PROPHECY."**

Bill's eye narrowed. "What prophecy?" He asked.

**“SIXTY DEGREES THAT COME IN THREES.**

**WATCHES FROM WITHIN BIRCH TREES.**

**SAW HIS OWN DIMENSION BURN.**

**MISSES HOME AND CAN’T RETURN.**

**SAYS HE’S HAPPY. HE’S A LIAR.**

**BLAME THE ARSON FOR THE FIRE.**

**IF HE WANTS TO SHIRK THE BLAME,**

**HE’LL HAVE TO INVOKE MY NAME.**

**ONE WAY TO ABSOLVE HIS CRIME.**

**A DIFFERENT FORM, A DIFFERENT TIME.”**

Bill’s color shifted from a light red to a dark bloody one, rage filled his vision and lightning began to explode across the sky.

“THE ONLY PART OF THAT PROPHECY YOU TOLD ME WAS THE SHIRK THE BLAME, SAY MY NAME PART YOU WORTHLESS PINK PIECE OF SHIT!” Bill yelled, growing larger as he spoke, blue fire dancing across his hands.

**“YET EVEN IF I TOLD YOU THE WHOLE THING**

**YOU WOULD STILL BE HERE**

**THAT IS JUST WHO YOU WERE THEN**

**AND STILL ARE NOW”**

  
  


“AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT DERP FACE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I’M THE SAME BEING FROM BEFORE?” Bill shouts the flames getting larger and larger the longer he talks.

**“BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL AS DISRESPECTFUL AS BEFORE,**

**PROPHECIES ARE NEVER SET IN STONE,**

**UNLESS THEY ARE COMPLETELY KNOWN,**

**THAT IS WHY I DIDN’T TELL YOU,**

**SO THAT THERE WAS A CHANCE,**

**NO MATTER HOW SMALL,**

**THAT YOU WOULD NOT INVOKE MY NAME,**

**BUT IT FAILED,**

**YOU ARE SET IN YOUR CURRENT PATH,**

**AND SO THAT PATH WILL NOT CHANGE,**

**WITHOUT INTERVENTION.”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bill questions, anger being overtaken by confusion.

" **I WILL SHOW YOU."**

A blinding light shined in the darkness, illuminating the faces of the creatures to greater extents. A new creature began to take form.

A square form.

A BLUE, SQUARE form.

Bill's eye narrowed 

"The hell are you doing Ax?" he asked, "Cause that thing looks very similar to me but blue and in an inferior square shape!"

**“INTERVENING IN YOUR PATH”**

The new creature eye opened up, straightened his bow tie, adjusted his hat, and spoke for the first time.

"Hello Brother."

“...What? No seriously WHAT?”

**“YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU WANT CYPHER,**

**BUT NOT HOW YOU WANTED IT,**

**THIS IS WILLIAM, YOUR BROTHER**

**HE WILL HELP… REIGN IN SOME OF YOUR MORE,**

**VIOLENT,**

**TENDENCIES”**

Bill gives  **AXOLOTL** a incredulous look 

“And how is he supposed to do that?”

**“IT WILL BECOME CLEAR SOON ENOUGH**

**TRY TO BE BETTER THIS TIME CYPHER”**

With that both shapes disappeared from  **AXOLOTL’S** domain

**“ONE WITH SIDES OF THREE,**

**THE OTHER SIDES OF FOUR,**

**FOREVER LOCKED IN AN INNER WAR,**

**YELLOW AND BLUE, A DEMON AND AN ANGEL,**

**SIMILAR BUT WITH DIFFERENT ANGLES**

**ONCE ONLY GREEN REMAINS THEN THEY SHALL CALL MY NAME**

**AND ONLY THEN WILL I EASE THEIR ETERNAL PAIN”**

  
  



	2. A Different Form, A Different Time

Bill Cypher was not having a good day.

Scratch that Bill Cypher wasn’t having a good  _ century. _

Why you might ask?

Lets go over the list.

He almost succeeded in dominating a universe only to be thwarted by children.

He got stuck in an idiot’s rapidly vanishing mind.

The being that gave him a chance of survival is being a dick about his revival.

And…

“Bill?”

This guy, Bill honestly isn’t sure how he feels about… ‘Will".

He was however, feeling a great amount of rage at the fact they were stuck in this empty space together.

“What is it square?”

“Where do you think we are right now?”

“I know as much as you do, so absolutely fucking nothing”

“...it’s not polite to swear you know.”

“Do I look like I give a fuck about being polite to you square?”

“...we’re brothers we should be nicer to each other!”

“You say that but that doesn’t make it any more true to me then the last one hundred and twenty six times you've said it!”

“...you really counted how many times?”

“There is _ literally  _ nothing else to do but to float and listen to your dumb ass for eternity!”

And he was right, the space they found themselves in was dark empty and devoid of all life except theirs.

And it had not changed a bit

**_IN 9 FUCKING MONTHS._ **

At least that lousy pink excuse for a Deity wasn't here with them, Bill probably would have killed Will and then himself out of boredom had they been here.

Actually Bill would have killed Will over the incessant talking he did, if not for this GODFORSAKEN ETHEREAL PIECE OF CRAP CHAIN AROUND THEIR WRISTS!

"Look Bill I-"

Bill just wanted to be alone, but this idiotic chain tied him to his "brother", and assured him that this truly was hell, and he was never leaving it.

_ "Deep breaths honey!"  _ A voice from very far away cried.

Wait, was someone talking?

“I-” 

“Wait shut up!” Bill interrupted before Will could even start.

“Wh-”

“SHHHHHHHHH!!! Do you hear that?”

Will listened for whatever it was that caught Bill's attention.

“...Is that…?”

“Voices.”

Sure enough the sounds of muffled voices were heard from...Outside the space?

“What are they saying?”

“If you would shut up i could tell you!”

Bill strained to hear what was being said.

" _ One last big push sweetie! You can do it!"  _ The voice from beyond said.

“It’s...Something about...Pushing...?”

Suddenly, a blindingly bright light shined through the void, illuminating both of the brothers and the void itself.

As their combined 2 eyes adjusted to seeing light again, they both noticed something odd.

An extremely large screen had appeared from nowhere.

And it wasn't showing anything that either of them wanted to see.

“Are we…?”

“Yes… we are being born…….”

“So that means-”

“That we have been stuck in the undeveloped mind of a fetus for its entire development period, yes”

“...”

“...”

"Fuck." They both said at the same time.

As the "show" continued, the brother's minds were swirling with this new, honestly disgusting information.

"So that bubblegum bitch locked us in the mind of a child." Bill said venomously

"Yep." Will said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

The screen was finally showing something pg, and the Demons focused their attention there again.

It was a young woman with long green hair, clearly exhausted but smiling nonetheless.

"I suppose that must be our new "mom"" Will suggested.

"I burned my first mother, let's see how this one does." Bill growled.

The woman on the screen started to talk.

"Oh my little baby Izuku, I'm your mom!" The woman said, "Welcome to the world!"

“Oh would you look at that, we’re in Japan” Bill says in mock joy

"Would you rather be in Gravity Falls again brother?" Will said.

Bill stayed silent as another person walked into view.

On first glance nothing seemed wrong, it was just a human male doctor, but on the second glance…

Bill's eye opened fully and he flew towards the screen, dragging Will with him.

"What the fuck?" He said, "That quack has gills on his neck, and fish eyes!"

Bill frowned, confused, "That's not right, fish people never get out of the ocean, it's not safe." 

"Doctor Shirakuma?" A new voice said, "We have a problem on 4th level that needs your attention."

"Very well." Doctor Shirakuma replied, and handed the group of 3 over to the new voice.

Bill and Will gasped.

"That's……."

"That's not a human."

The new…..thing in front of them was in no uncertain terms, not human.

It had 3 heads, all of which looked like a snake, and had scales all down their neck.

But beyond that it looked human, and it spoke perfect Japanese

"Welcome to the human race little one!" The thing said.

Bill and Will looked at each other slowly.

"Where the fuck are we?"

“I have no fucking clue… but it sure looks like fun don’t it?”

"Doesn't everything that involves violence, destruction and weirdness seem fun to you?" 

"Yep!"

Will sighed "Then yes, this will be interesting."


	3. Shattered Dreams And Rising Hope

"Please Square!?" The voice whined, "A little death never hurt anybody!"

"For the 8,751 time Bill, no, I'm not gonna let you use your powers to kill me!" Square? said sternly.

Izuku had been having an odd day

He had woken up this morning with a headache and voices in his head, and they were talking about killing each other, which wasn't very nice.

He was 4 today! Why did his head have to hurt so badly on his birthday?

But today was the day mommy was taking him to the quirk doctor! So everything was going to turn out amazing!

"20 dollars says he cries at least 4 times today." One of the voices (Bill?) said.

"Two things Bill; One, we have no money, and two, we’re in Japan, so dollars are useless unless converted into yen, so there's no point in betting." The other voice (Square?) responded.

"God you're such a fucking killjoy Will." Bill said.

"Yep." Will? said tiredly.

Izuku sighed sadly, they had been arguing and swearing for at least 2 hours now, and he was tired of it.

But the train ride to the Doctors was almost over!

~~~~~

"You should give it up." The doctor said, "He's quirkless."

Izuku's world stopped, and his toy slipped from his grasp and fell onto the floor.

_ "Quirkless?"  _ He thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thats one!" Bill shouted.

"Oh shush Bill, I want to hear this for once." Will said.

"That’s...is something wrong with him after all? Most of the other kindergarteners’ Quirks have already manifested…. He’s the only one…." Inko said.

He….had something wrong with him?

"The fuck Inko? Why the hell would you say something was wrong with your child?" Bill questioned angrily, thinking of his own past.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing to say, and especially not in front of a four year old, I thought she was smarter than that." Will said.

"And here I thought we had at least gotten a mid level mother, but instead we got another piece of shi-"

"SHUT UP!" Izuku yelled, "DON'T SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT MOMMY!"

The room went silent.

"Izuku baby, the doctor didn't say anything bad about me, he was asking me about my quirk." Inko said, obviously worried.

"Not you two! The two people talking in my head! They keep saying mean things!" Izuku yelled, extremely angry.

"Wait kid, you can hear us?" Bill and Will asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" Izuku yelled.

"Izuku." The doctor said, "what are these "voices" saying?"

"They're saying how mommy was a bad person for saying something was wrong with me! But that's not true!" He yelled.

Inko blanched, not having noticed saying that.

"Izuku wait," Will said, "I want you to repeat after me, so the adults know you aren't making this up."

"Not a half bad idea for an idiot like you square!" Bill said, sounding mildly impressed.

"One of the voices wants me to repeat what it says for you." Izuku said nervously, "So that you know that I'm not making it up."

The doctor tilted his head, "Okay, go ahead." He said.

Izuku nodded and started to listen to the voice, adding in the occasional "mhmm" and "okay" before looking back at the doctor and speaking the words that were told to him.

"Hello, My name is Will Saph- no sorry Will Cypher, I am a being from another deemonsion?" Izuku said slowly.

"Dimension sweetie" Inko said distractedly.

"Me and my brother have been trapped in here from the moment Izuku came into exastance?" Izuku continued, "We are not however a quirk, but we believe we can give Izuku our power!" He finished excitedly.

The Doctor looked at him indifferently, "And what are these powers exactly, "Mr Cypher"?"

Izuku got a far off look in his eyes, before refocusing and talking again, "I will say the easy ones that Izuku can pro-nunce?" Izuku said slowly, "Flight, Fire, Tele-ken-esis, reality manipu-lation, matter manipulation, time control."

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise, "Are there more?" He asked.

Izuku nodded, "But Bill doesn't want Will to, "spill all his juicy secrets" before he has a chance to "tear or ice them"?" Izuku said, confused, continuing to say the words incorrectly.

"T-terrorize sweetie." Inko said scared of what was inside her son.

Izuku nodded, "Will also says that you can give us any math problem and we will be able to give you the response."

Inko and the doctor gave him a look before each grabbing a piece of paper and writing equations that would be 100% impossible for a 4 year old to solve.

"44 and 172.4!" Izuku said excitedly after a few seconds, "Did they get it right?!"

The two adults took a few minutes and a calculator to get the same answers that Izuku had gotten in a few seconds.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously, "Well it seems that I was incorrect, and that young Izuku really does have a quirk!" 

Izuku smiled and Inko looked off into the distance nervously.

"What do you want to call it young man?" The doctor continued.

Izuku took a second to think before speaking.

"We want to call it."

"The Mindscape. "


End file.
